naruto x final fantasy XIII multiple stories challenge
by draxon
Summary: Look inside for the detail (WARNING BAD GRAMMAR)


**This is a narutoxfinal fantasy XIII crossover multiple stories challenge**

 **the challenge have two choice to go and you have only one choice.**

 **First choice : two stories that mean only the first game of final fantasy XIII.**

 **Second choice : four stories that mean the final fantasy XIII trilogy**

 **when i say two or four is mean the last story of the two choice is naruto coming back to his homeworld.**

 **Here the details :Naruto is neglected by his parents because he have little to nothing chakra, only enougt for fuinjutsu. So naruto only pratice in fuinjutsu to prove to his parents that he can be good shinobi like his twin sister or brother (is your choice for the twin Sibling) when one day, on his fifth birthday when naruto try is own version of the hirashin he do miscalculated stroke when Kushina enter in his room to punish him for something that twin do, that teleport naruto in the world of final fantasy XIII, Cocoon to be precise (No kushina is not going in the world final fantasy XIII) Where Sazh and his wife found him on the ground bleeding, they take him to the hospital to be healed. When naruto wake up, Sazh ask naruto what happenned to be badly hurt. So naruto told is entire Childhood, when he finish his story Sazh and his wife think that minato and Kushina are evil parents and they think that shinobi mean soldier and chakra mean magic and they see that naruto don't want to go back to his parents, they decide to adopt him. So that how naruto live a normal childhood. Years later many thing happened like the birth of his little brother Dajh and the death of his mother in everything but blood. When naruto and his family (Sazh and Dajh)go to bodhum to see the firework festival before the everything going to hell. That how the story of Naruto Katzroy Uzumaki begin.**

 **During the Purge: naruto will be with Hope and Vanille without Sazh knowing (he will think that is with Dajh). When Snow and the NORA come to help: Naruto became one of the volunteer to fight the PSICOM.**

 **in the vile peaks: Naruto going with Lightning and Hope instead of running with Sazh and Vanille(that going to put the father-son relationship in bad shape).**

 **on the Palamecia: Naruto or Sazh is going to save Jihl Nabaat (or not is your choice after all) and Barthandelus going to reveal that Naruto is not from Cocoon or Pulse but from a another world (Sazh going to realize that the story that Naruto tolls when he was young was real).**

 **on Gran Pulse: when the group take a break from the mission of the cie'th, When Naruto took his shirt off during his daily training, Fang see the scars on Naruto back, she ask Sazh about them and going to tell the other l'cie (and Jihl) about Naruto's childhood, when he finish the story, the l'cie (and Jihl) was mad for what happened to Naruto and they respect for surviving that childhood And Fang going to see some love interest in Naruto, so she going to use some old tradition of her village: to make Naruto her husband during a spar (That going to make Lightning jealous and mad (Because naruto is a minor in her eyes (but not for long)) Vanille would be jealous too and Sazh would be glad that is son have a girlfriend(wife) and going to panic too because he too young to be grandfather).**

 **Characters age :Naruto (16 years old) Sazh ( somewhere in 40 years old) Lightning (21 years old) Fang ( don't know her real age but she look 24 year old) Vanille (like Fang but instead of 24 she look 18 years old) Jihl Nabaat (25 years old) Hope (14 years old) Snow (21 years old) and serah (18 years old).**

 **Naruto weapon: two daggers**

 **Naruto eidolon : Kurama (or Kurumi if you want to make kyubi female) or the eidolons of the other l'cie (like Lightning in final fantasy XIII-2)**

 **Naruto ultimate move : Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken**

 **For naruto's chakra problem: when naruto became a L'cie is chakra awoke again and is become larger as naruto become stronger during his adventure with the others l'cie and when they inside of the thirteen ark: that is where he can finaly use chakra**

 **pairing :**

 **Naruto x Lightning x Fang x Vanille and maybe Jihl or kushina (and chocolina if you do the four stories)**

 **Sazh x kushina or Jihl**

 **Hope x Hinata**

 **Snow x Serah**

 **Noël x yeul (again if you do the four stories)**

 **why Jihl is in two place because is your choice if you decide to save her (she look like a naugthy teacher and i like naugthy teacher;) and for why kushina let just say this somesort of way to be forgiven to be a bad mother (and Dajh is till a little boy, so he need a new mother figure).**

 **Why Hope x Hinata, well i think tha a good pairing**

 **Heavy bashing on Minato and twin sibling. Bashing only a little on kushina.**

 **So if you are interested PM me if you want to make this challenge**


End file.
